Nosotros somos la diferencia
by Kini-chan
Summary: (Capítulo 5) Casi un año a pasado desde la caída de Shinra y la derrota de Sephiroth. Una nueva compañía se muestra ansiosa de conseguir energía y para eso... hará lo que sea. Acción, romance y un poco de cosas imposibles ^.^ ¡Espero que les gust
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

Hola! También soy fanática de FFVII, ¡es mi juego favorito! Desde ahora les advierto que Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, le pertenece a Square Soft y a Eidos (creo).  
Disfrútenlo, please ^^:  
Atte: Kini-chan   
  
Final Fantasy VII*  
  
"Gracias a todos por apoyarme siempre, gracias amigos"  
  
Cloud Strife  
  
NOSOTROS SOMOS LA DIFERENCIA  
  
1.- Recuerdos dolorosos  
  
Era principios de invierno... ya había pasado casi un año desde aquello...  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?  
- Dame una copa, preciosa.  
- Sí, ahora lo atiendo - contestó ella, algo molesta.  
- Tifa se está esforzando mucho - comenta la pequeña Marlene con su padre.  
- Así es... y ese estúpido que no se aparece... ¡eh, Tifa!  
La chica voltea a ver a aquel hombre, Barret Wallace.  
- ¿Qué pasa? No me grites.  
- Sí, lo siento... ¿sabes en dónde está ese tonto?  
- No, hace mucho que no lo veo - contesta ella, fingiendo indiferencia - tal vez se ha regresado a Nibelheim... dice que aquí en Kalm todo es muy aburrido...  
- Ja, como si ese pueblucho fuera la gran cosa... ooopss.. lo siento, Tifa.  
- Sí, Barret, sí...  
Pone unas copas en la charola y se va a atender a los clientes de su negocio.  
Desde la destrucción de Midgar, todos se habían separado...  
  
  
  
Barret vive en su pueblo natal, Corel, pero ahora está de visita en Kalm, en el nuevo negocio que Tifa abrió aquí (aunque "El séptimo cielo 2" no sea un nombre muy llamativo y mucho menos original...)  
Cid vive en Rocket Town, con su esposa Shera (n_n). Trabaja en un programa que el nuevo gobierno a iniciado para la conquista del espacio (cómo le encantan esas cosas).  
A Red XIII le están enseñando a liderar a su pueblo... aunque sea muy "joven", está poniendo todo su esfuerzo para ser un gran líder y tomar con dignidad la posición que tenía su abuelo.  
Yuffie hace su agosto como guía turística de su pueblo, Wutai, que al fin a logrado prosperar, aunque sea sólo un poco... y además se quedó con todas las materias que habían conseguido (siempre ha sido una pilla esta niña).  
Cait Shit se está divirtiendo mucho en Gold Saucer, donde sigue trabajando como máquina que adivina el futuro, aunque no siempre le salga todo tan exacto.  
Y Vincent se fue a Nibelheim a... ¿leer?  
Cloud... bueno... no se sabe...  
Bueno... sí...  
Pero lo más importante es que nuestros amigos desconocen que una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre ellos y sobre el planeta... y que el objetivo de esta no es otro que los Cetras...  
  
  
  
En la ciudad de los Ancients, un chico mira un pequeño lago.  
Está llorando, no lo puede evitar y... ¿para qué evitarlo? no hay nadie aquí, no tiene caso cuidar su "actitud de hombre fuerte".  
¿Hombre fuerte? Ja, eso era lo último que él sería...  
Sin duda...   
Pero... ¿qué no había salvado al mundo? ¿qué no había detenido el cometa que se acercaba a la Tierra para reducirla a polvo?  
No, no fue él... fue ella...  
Ese lago... le traía tantos recuerdos y. sobre todo, ganas de llorar... recuerdos muy dolorosos...  
- Gracias... por salvar la Tierra, Aeris - dice el muchacho.  
No hay respuesta... no hay nadie... entiéndelo de una vez, Cloud...  
Ya no está, no hay nadie...  
Cruza los brazos sobre sus rodillas y baja la cara, cansado de llorar...  
Suspira... se queda unas cuantas horas más ahí, casi inmóvil, con la mirada perdida...  
Todos pensaron que ya lo había superado, ¡qué torpes! se dejaron engañar por la máscara que él suele ponerse para que los demás no sepan lo que hay en su corazón...  
... Pero lo más raro era que Tifa no se había dado cuenta... ¿o tal vez sí?...  
  
  
  
- ¡Tifa-san! ¡Hola!  
- ¿Yuffie?  
- Sip, venía a buscar al jefe... ¿lo has visto?  
- No últimamente... ¿para qué lo quieres?  
- Es que...  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Yuffie?  
- Hay rumores en Wutai... rumores sobre los soldados...  
- ¿Soldados?  
- Sí... es que todos los soldados que trabajaron con Shinra han desaparecido... y nadie sabe qué ha pasado con ellos... y pues...  
- ¿Te preocupaste por Cloud?  
- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Sólo quería asegurarme... estoy estudiando para ser reportera y, pues, estoy entrenando...  
- ¡Oh, qué bien, Yuffie! Pero volvamos a la plática importante...  
- Hummmm... ¿entonces no sabes en dónde está Cloud?  
- No, ¿pero ya fuíste a Nibelheim? Tal vez está ahí...  
- ¿De verdad?... ¡Gracias!  
La ninja está a punto de irse, pero se detiene en seco...  
- Ehh... Tifa-san...  
- ¿Se te ofrece otra cosa, Yuffie?  
- Sí, este... se me ha olvidado por dónde queda Nibelheim... ¿me llevas? u_u.  
- Je, je, claro n_n.  
Tifa le encarga a Barret el bar (claro, muy a pesar del hombre, aunque Marlene ya tiene experiencia en esto, ja, ja n_n) y acompaña a Yuffie a Nibelheim.  
  
  
  
- ¡Bien, Nanaki, bien!  
- Sí... ahhh...  
Red XIII está aprendiendo a tomar decisiones... y esto es super difícil para él...  
- Pelear es mucho más fácil - murmura.  
- ¡Nanaki! ¡Te buscan!  
Él se muestra confundido... pero luego sonríe.  
- ¡Tal vez se trata de Cloud! Hace mucho que no me visita, al menos los otros se han tomado la molestia de venir a verme (hasta Yuffie lo ha hecho).  
Pero al llegar a la entrada de Cosmo Canyon se lleva una gran decepción...  
No se trata de Cloud, son unos hombres que él jamás había visto en su vida.  
- ¿Tú eres Red XIII?  
Red XIII estudia con cuidado a su interrogador... uniformado... se ve como de...  
- ¿Shinra?  
- Shinra no existe... no más... Tendrás que acompañarnos, Red XIII.  
Se resiste a ir si no le dan más explicaciones.  
- Es una lástima, no queríamos recurrir a la fuerza...  
Lo atacan.  
Red XIII no tiene más remedio que defenderse, pero son demasiados... y, cuando están a punto de vencerlo...  
  
  
  
- Vaya... ¿tú también vienes aquí?  
Cloud acababa de salir del Templo de los Ancients cuando la ve.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Elena?  
- Ja... a veces vengo aquí... para pensar...  
- ¿Para pensar? - la mira de arriba a abajo.  
- ¿Qué ves?  
- No, nada... es sólo que... se me hace raro verte sin tu uniforme de Turk...  
- Ah... - se sonroja levemente - ¿crees que me veo bien?  
- Pues... te ves mejor que antes... al menos no me das tanto miedo...  
- ¿En serio te daba miedo?  
- No, sólo era una broma.  
- No juegues conmigo, Strife...  
Se ríen.  
Era raro... hace casi un año eran enemigos y ahora estaban riendo como amigos...  
- ¿Estuviste llorando?  
Vuelve la cara...  
- Oye... te invito una copa.  
Cloud mira sorprendido a la chica... él jamás a rechazado la oportunidad de obtener algo gratis (nunca cambia n_n).  
Bueno... el Templo de los Ancients está super apartado de todo (si lo sabré yo...), pero Elena trae trasporte y llegan al bar más cercano.  
Toman asiento.  
- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Estoy muy agotada! - suspira Elena - oye, Strife...  
- ¿Qué?  
- No pienses que te has escapado de explicarme por qué estabas llorando.  
- ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que estuve llorando!? - se muestra ofendido.  
- Bueno... tus ojos están hinchados y tus mejillas aún están algo mojadas...  
- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!  
Se frota la cara con fuerza.  
Elena se ríe.  
- Ja, ja, nunca pensé que un hombre tan bruto como tú pudiera tener sentimientos.  
- ¡Oye! ¡No soy bruto! Y, pues...  
- Tienes derecho a expresar tus sentimientos.  
- No era eso lo que iba a decir...  
- Sí, lo que tú digas, Strife.  
El camarero les entrega las bebidas.  
- Strife...  
- Vamos, Elena, dime Cloud, ya qué.  
- ¿Tú también fuiste a llorar por la persona que amaste?  
- ¿Hum?  
¿Tú también?  
- Elena, tú... ¿fuiste a llorar por Tseng?  
- Bueno... sí.  
- Elena... tú sabes que lo siento pero yo no...  
- Sí, ya sé, tú no lo mataste, fue Sephiroth y... quería pedirte perdón por haberte golpeado en Icicle Inn.  
- No, no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me golpeen.  
Unas cuantas horas y muchas copas más...  
- ¡¡Cloud!!  
- ¿Qué pasa, Elena?  
Ella lo abraza... y Cloud se saca de onda.  
- ¡Yo te quiero mucho!  
Empieza a besarlo en la cara.  
- ¡Elena! ¡Cálmate! ¡Estás ebria!  
- Cloud... tú y yo nos parecemos mucho... ambos perdimos a nuestros seres queridos... tú me entiendes... por eso me dí cuenta de que te quería mucho...  
Increíble, Elena está llorando...  
- Elena, no sabes lo que dices, tú...  
No lo deja terminar, lo besa en los labios.  
No sabe por qué, pero sus besos no lo perturban para nada... algo de lo que dice Elena es verdad, ambos están sufriendo por las mismas razones... y es recorfontante saber que alguien siente un dolor tan parecido...  
¿Recorfontante?  
- ¡Basta, Elena! - la separa enérgicamente.  
Ella se mantiene ahí, mirándolo, esperando una explicación más lógica que "esto está mal, no puede haber nada entre nosotros".  
- No quiero lastimarte, Elena... tú no me quieres... sólo estás confundida...  
- ¿Dices que lo que siento por ti no tiene importancia?  
- No, no es eso... es que sé que tú jamás podrías amarme... yo no soy como Tseng...  
- Sí... tú no eres como Tseng...  
La chica se levanta.  
- Strife... olvida lo que te dije aquí y...  
- ¿Sí, Elena?  
- ¡Si le dices a alguien sobre esto te mato!  
- Bueno, bueno, nadie lo sabrá - se ríe, nervioso.  
Cloud ve como ella se retira. Suspira...  
Cruza sus brazos y pone su cara en la mesa... como un niño cansado...  
Cierra los ojos. Dormir... eso es lo que necesita... un largo descanso...  
"- ¿Así que usted pretende revivir aquello? ¿No cree que es peligroso jugar de nuevo  
con la energía de la Tierra?"  
" - Esta vez será diferente... no obtendremos esa energía de la Tierra... si no la  
Tierra Prometida..."  
¿Eh?  
Levanta el rostro, sorprendido.  
En el televisor, están entrevistando a una joven.  
"- Pero ya está comprobado que la Tierra Prometida no existe - reclama el reportero -  
Shinra Inc. no pudo encontrarla, y ahora todos están muertos.  
- Ja, ja... lo que pasa es que mi hermanito no buscó en el lugar correcto... yo sé  
en donde está la Tierra Prometida..."  
¿Mi hermanito? ¿Qué acaso esa chica es hermana de Rufus?  
Cloud no entiende todavía lo que está viendo...  
"- ¿Y en dónde está esa Tierra Prometida, srita. Laila?"  
"- En los Ancients... ahí está..."  
- ¡¿Ancients?! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡De que está hablando esa mujer!?  
Él grita tan fuerte que asusta al camarero.  
"- ¿Ancients?"  
"- Eso es todo lo que diré..."  
Ella se retira, dejando a los reporteros con ganas de más...  
"- Esas fueron las palabras de la Srita. Laila, fundadora de esta nueva compañía que  
comerciará con energía, llamada Genki Inc."  
¿Genki Inc.? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?  
¿Acaso un nuevo enemigo....?  
.... No .......  
....... Otra vez no ........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ^.~. Este es el primer fanfic que hago que no sea de Digimon, espero que me quede bien ~_~. Esto va para largo, así que ténganme mucha paciencia ¬¬. Además, aunque me guste FFVII, la verdad no sé mucho de estrategia (de hecho, no pude matar a Sephiroth... ¡no! ¡es uno de mis personajes favoritos ~_~!), por lo que este fic va a estar basado mucho más en la historia. Gracias por leerme, mi mail es kini_kamikaze@hotmail.com, por si se les ofrece algo ^^.  
¡¡Aahhh!! ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo que Elena con Cloud?... Bueno... se me ocurrió de la nada (lo que puede hacer una sobredosis de chocolate... todo se lo debo a Remus Lupin ¬¬). Más adelante, el resto de los personajes y una nueva aventura ^^.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, como habrán visto T_T, solo me pertenecen Laila y la compañía de Genki.Inc.  
Gracias de nuevo ^.~.  
Kini-chan ^^ 


	2. La reunión

Final Fantasy no me pertenece, es de Square Soft y de Eidos (creo). ¡Qué bueno que sigues leyendo mi fic, muchas gracias!  
Atte: Kini-chan ^^  
  
FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
"Gracias a todos por apoyarme siempre, gracias amigos"  
Cloud Strife  
  
NOSOTROS SOMOS LA DIFERENCIA  
  
2.- La reunión  
  
- ¡¡Cid!!  
Cid ha venido a ayudar a nuestro amigo, Red XIII.  
El piloto vence a los soldados que quedaban. Algunos huyen antes de que Red XIII pueda hacerle más preguntas.  
- ¡Hola, Red XIII! ... ¿Quiénes te atacaban?  
- Oh, Cid, hola... buenas tardes, Shera... hum... no lo sé... no sé quiénes eran esas personas... pero parecía que querían que los acompañara a algún lado... por cierto... ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Pues vine a visitar a mi amigo, ¡¡¡el gran Red XIII!!! ¡Líder de Cosmo Canyon! - Cid  
le da un golpe afectuoso a Red XIII en el lomo.  
- Sí, sí - Red XIII se recupera del golpe.  
- ¿Está bien, señor? - Shera se ve preocupada.  
- No, no es nada (no tiene por qué decirme señor), así es Cid.  
- Sí, es verdad - ella se ríe.  
- ¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡No hablen así de mí!!  
Red XIII y Shera se ríen.  
- Pero - Red XIII se pone serio - me preocupan esos hombres misteriosos... quisiera saber  
para qué me querían...  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Nibelheim está lejísimooooss!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ya me cansé, Tifaaaaaaa!!!!  
- Bueno, pero no grites, Yuffie.  
Por fin llegan a Nibelheim, el pueblo natal de Tifa y Cloud.  
- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar a Cloud?  
- Vayamos a mi casa, ¿te parece?  
- Bueno.  
Obviamente, Cloud no se encuentra aquí... y ya revisaron en todas las demás casas de Nibelheim (sí, hasta en la que vivía él)... nada.  
Pero ven algo que les llama la atención...   
- Tifa, ¿por qué hay tanta gente en esa casa?  
- ¿Hum? Pero si es la Mansión de Shinra... pensé que sólo Vincent... ¡Vincent!  
Las chicas ven como unos tipos trajeados atacan a su amigo así que van a ayudarle.  
- ¡Tifa! ¡Yuffie! ¿Qué hacen aquí? - se asombra Vincent al verlas entrar a la lucha.  
- Pues venimos a ayudarte, ¿qué no ves? - Yuffie se pone en posición de combate.  
- Sí... pero...  
- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Materias! Aquí las traigo n_n.  
- Menos mal ¬_¬.  
Ellos pelean y, al poder utilizar magia, las cosas son menos complicadas.  
Finalmente los derrotan con algunos summons, aunque varios tipos huyen del lugar.  
- ¡¡Qué bien!! ¡¡No hemos perdido nuestra práctica en la batalla!! - Yuffie salta de emoción.  
- Ufff... al menos ya pasó. - Tifa se estira - Y dime Vincent... ¿quiénes eran esos  
hombres?  
Vincent ve a las muchachas con seriedad.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Vincent? - le pregunta Tifa, ya preocupada.  
- Son de una nueva compañía de nombre Genki Inc.  
- ¡Ah! Creo que había oído hablar de ellos - recuerda Yuffie - ¿son nuevos en el mercado, no?  
- Sí, pero ellos tratan de comerciar con energía Mako...  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Otra vez!! ¡Nunca se cansan! - grita Tifa.  
- No grites.  
- Perdón.  
- Pero ya no podrán hacer nada... nosotros vencimos a Shinra, ya parece que una compañía chafa va a poder con nosotros - se vanaglorea Yuffie - con que les lancemos un ultimátum destruyendo alguno de sus reactores se rendirán.  
- En Genki no tienen reactores.  
- ¿Ah, no? - la ninja luce sorprendida - ¿entonces cómo van a absorber la energía de la Tierra?  
- Es que... no van a absorber la energía de la Tierra...  
- ¿Entonces?  
- De los Ancients.  
- ¿Ancients? - las dos gritan al unísono.  
- Pe-pero los Ancients... mu-murieron, ¿no? - tartamudea Yuffie.  
- Sí... Aeris era la última... ¿verdad? - completa Tifa.  
- Pues, parece que aún no...  
- ¿Quieres decir que hay algún Ancient vivo por aquí?  
Tifa y Yuffie miran a Valentine incrédulas.  
- No lo sé, pero en Genki se ven muy seguros de lo que hacen...  
- ¿Entonces por qué vinieron aquí?  
- Por mí...  
- ¡¿¡Qué!?! ¿¡Acaso tú eres el Ancient, Vincent!?  
- No, claro que no... es sólo que están recolectando a las personas que fueron contaminadas por energía Mako...  
- ¡Ahh! Por eso los ex-soldados de Shinra habían estado desapareciendo.  
- Así es.  
- ¿Pero de qué les sirve esa cantidad tan pequeña de Mako que puedan recolectar en las personas?  
- La utilizarán para encontrar a ese Ancient.  
- Pues entonces tendremos que encontrarlo nosotros...  
- ¿Cómo? - ésta vez es Vincent el que no entiende a Yuffie.  
- Fácil, dices que la energía Mako atrae a los Ancients... nosotros tenemos una gran reserva de Mako a nuestra disposición (y no son sólo las materias)...  
- ¿Te refieres a....?  
- ¡Exacto!  
- Pues... a ver si todavía no lo han capturado... recuerda que a él es al que andamos buscando, YUffie.  
- ¡O sea que Cloud está perdido? - Vincent se asombra.  
- Sí... y porque quiere...  
- ¡Entonces está decidido! Tendremos que reunirnos en... ¡Gold Saucer! Así pondremos a todos al tanto y podemos de nuevo trabajar juntos. ¡Qué emoción!  
- ¿No será que estás emocionada por que si emprendemos una nueva aventura recolectaremos más materias, te quedarás con ellas, eh, Yuffie? ¬_¬ ¬_¬.  
- Cómo creen, ja, ja n_n (¿cómo lo adivinaron?).  
  
  
  
Así que todos se van reuniendo en Gold Saucer...  
- ¡¡Cait Shit!! Tanto tiempo sin verte - saluda Red XIII.  
- Lo mismo digo yo, deberían darse una vuelta para acá más seguido n_n.  
- Sí, pero Cloud es el que trae el pase de por vida ¬_¬ - comenta Cid, molesto.  
- Por cierto... ¿aún no llegan Tifa, Barret, Yuffie y Vincent? - pregunta Red XIII.  
- No tardan... el que me preocupa es Cloud... nadie sabe en dónde está...  
- Pues podría ser el líder de nuevo - dice Cid, presumiendo.  
- ¿El líder? ¿Fuíste el líder, Cid?  
- ¿Hum?  
- ¿Cloud?  
- ¡¡Cloud!! - Red XIII está feliz, corre hacia él.  
- ¿En dónde estabas? - lo cuestiona Cid, decepcionado por ya no poder ser el líder.  
- ... Por ahí...  
- Nos tenías preocupados - dice Cait Shit.  
- Perdón...  
- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaríamos aquí? - Cid le pide una explicación.  
- No sabía que iban a estar aquí - sonríe, algo sonrojado - sólo fue coincidencia...  
- Se me hace raro que tú vengas al Gold Saucer.  
- Je, es que tenía ganas de jugar un poco, es todo.  
Lo miran... sin creerle mucho lo que dice.  
Pero en ese instante llegan los que faltaban.  
- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí está el jefe! - grita Yuffie.  
- Al menos no lo han capturado - suspira Vincent.  
- Ese estúpido siempre sabe como hacer que nos preocupemos por él - comenta Barret.  
Tifa se acerca en silencio hacia Cloud mientras éste habla.  
- Lo siento, no pensé que les afectaría tanto, je, je... Tifa... ¿qué p...?  
Ella interrumpe la oración de Cloud con una bofetada.  
- ¡¡Eres un tonto!! ¿Cómo te desapareces así? ¡¡Me tenías muy angustiada! ¿Qué tal  
si esa compañía extraña te captura? ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor!  
- Tifa... - Cloud no puede decir nada más.   
Lleva su mano a la mejilla herida mientras ve como su amiga se sienta en una de las sillas.  
Por fin el chico reacciona.  
- ¿Dices que los de la nueva compañía me podría capturar? ¿A qué te refieres?  
Tifa no contesta, así que Vincent es quien lo pone al tanto.  
- ¡Ah, ya veo! - sonríe, pero luego se pone serio - supongo que esta es una nueva misión que debemos aceptar...  
- Por el bien de la Tierra - complementa Barret.  
- De nuevo pelear por la Tierra - dice Cait Shit con una sonrisa - ¡me siento tan bien haciendo esto!  
- Sí, pero no es divertido que la Tierra esté en peligro - agrega Red XIII.  
- Eso no lo discuto n_n.  
- ¿¡Entonces qué esperamos!? - anuncia Yuffie - ¡en marcha, compañeros!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Guayyyy!!! Me encanta Yuffie ^-^!!! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Sigo o no? Tengo planes macabros para este fic... mmm... Espero que les gusten las ideas que traigo ^^. Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar más que me esperen para poder terminar pronto este fic ^^, porque, o sí, pienso terminarlo ^^. Gracias por leerme, mi mail es kini_kamikaze@hotmail.com ¡estoy a sus servicios!  
¿Qué de donde saqué eso de la energía Mako que atraía a los Ancients...? No sé, se me ocurrió... espero que no sea una idea estúpida ~_~.  
Kini-chan ^^. 


	3. Genki Inc

Final Fantasy no me pertenece, es de Square Soft y de Eidos.  
¡¡Tengo dos reviews!! Gracias ^^ ¡Ya prometí que seguiré con esto! Nada más que tengo otros proyectos en mente, o sea que (Kini-chan de rodillas) ¡Mucha paciencia! (Siempre pido eso ^^), ahora, les quiero dar una descripción un poco más adentrada de Laila, mi Señorita Malvada, ja, ja, ja ^^.  
Ya saben, aquí la historia sigue, y se pone más interesante... ¿alguien quiere que Tifa se quede con Cloud ^^U?... ¿o con alguien más?... No, no soy de las autoras que se incluyen en la historia para ponerse de protagonistas y quedarse con el protagonista masculino (o sea, no soy Laila y... Las cosas no son tan sencillas con Cloud... Tengo planes para él, ja, ja `_´)  
Enjoy it! ^^  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
"Gracias a todos por apoyarme siempre, gracias amigos"  
Cloud Strife  
  
NOSOTROS SOMOS LA DIFERENCIA  
  
3.- Genki Inc.  
  
- ¿Alguna cosa que quiera agregar, señorita Laila?  
- No, por ahora no...  
Se va sin despedirse de aquellos reporteros que la han estado acosando desde que inició con este ambicioso proyecto.  
Esto es cansado, sin duda, pero no se detendría por nada ni nadie...  
- Para demostrar a mi padre lo equivocado que estaba conmigo... - murmura, apretado los puños.  
- Hola, Laila, mucho gusto en verte...  
- Humm... ¿qué quieres, "Turk"?  
Vaya manera de enfatizar las palabras.  
- Ja, ja, me llamo Reno, pero llamame como quieras, preciosa.  
- ¡Mira, estúpido, no juegues conmigo!  
- Oh, bueno, cálmate, no es para tanto...  
- Más te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar tanto... TURK.  
¿Por qué tanto odio? Bueno, porque los Turks trabajaron para su hermano Rufus, y, pues, ellos siempre habían competido en todo, aunque su padre siempre fue más complaciente con el chico, por eso le dió la compañía de Shinra a él, y no a ella, aunque fuera mayor que su hermano Rufus.  
Ese rencor la había llevado a planear esto, una compañía mucho más poderosa que Shinra para  
enseñarles a los dos que ella siempre fue mejor... aunque ellos dos ya hayan no están vivos como para discutirle eso.  
Camina por el nuevo edificio, con prisa, casi corriendo.  
Entra en un laboratorio...  
- Señorita Laila, no es necesario que usted...  
- No, quiero mirar.  
El científico asiste... están extrayendo la energía Mako de los que alguna vez fueron soldados de Shinra.  
Aunque, claro, para ella era mucho más satisfacción ver a los que fueron fieles a su hermano sufrir, sufrir antes que por la energía que ellos tienen que los puede ayudar a localizar ese Ancient tan preciado para sus planes.  
Sonríe al oír los gritos de dolor (sí que es sádica la chava). Pero luego ve las listas...  
- ¿Quién es él?  
- Su nombre es Vincent Valentine, fue miembro de los Turks...  
- ¿Y por qué no lo han capturado? - interrumpe ella.  
- Es que, ahora el forma parte de un grupo que se rebeló contra Shinra y ... ejem, salvó la Tierra el año pasado...  
- Oh... ¿y qué ha sido de ese grupo?  
- No sabemos muy bien... pero podemos investigar si lo desea.  
- Bien... me encantaría conocer a ese equipo que se atrevió a desafiar el imperio de Shinra.  
¿Simpatía? No, eso es mucho decir... solamente quería conocerlos... un poco más...  
  
  
  
- ¿Y por dónde empezamos?  
Buena pregunta...  
- ¿Sientes algo extraño, Cloud?  
- No, ¿debería de sentir algo?  
- No, olvídalo.  
- ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! ¡¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA CON TAN POCA INFORMACIÓN!! - grita Yuffie.  
Los demás hacen como que buscan algo que se les cayó en el piso...  
- ¡¡VINCENT!!  
Vincent mira a la ninja... sin decirle nada... absolutamente nada...  
... Y ella ya se está impacientando...  
- Yuffie... ¿ya le preguntaste a tu papá si podías venir con nosotros? - le pregunta Tifa.  
- ¿Eh? - la han agarrado desprevenida - Ejem... no...  
- Bueno, entonces vamos a pedirle permiso a tu padre.  
- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Y yo para qué quiero el permiso de ese sujeto! Además... Wutai está lejísimos.  
- Pues tendremos que ir, o si no, no vendrás con nosotros.  
- ¡Ay! Sí que son malos ustedes.  
- Entonces vamos a Wutai - anuncia Cloud, ante una mirada de enfado de Tifa.  
Estaban a punto de emprender el viaje pero...  
- Disculpa, gran líder, pero tengo que ir a Rocket Town para dejar a Shera... no es bueno que ella se involucre - dice Cid.  
- Está bien, entonces hay que dividirse.  
Así que Cloud, Tifa y Vincent acompañarán a Yuffie a Wutai y Cid, Red XIII, Barret y Cait Shit llevarán a Shera a casa.  
- Cuídense mucho - les dice Shera a los demás.  
- Claro, cuenta con ello - sonríe Cloud.  
  
  
  
- Pues Wutai está más lejos que Rocket Town, no tardaremos mucho - comenta Cait Shit.  
- Sí, menos mal que ahora sí equipamos el PHS, así sabremos donde encontrarnos - recuerda Red XIII.  
- Ajá... oigan, como que Tifa se enojó mucho con Cloud, ¿no creen? - les dice Cait Shit a los demás.  
- Así parece... y eso que es raro que Tifa se enoje así - parece que sólo Red XIII le hace plática.  
- Es que Cloud la preocupó mucho... ¿qué estaría haciendo él antes de que nos lo encontraramos en Gold Saucer?  
- No sé... pero creo que algo le afecta mucho... sé cuando Cloud está fingiendo que todo está bien para no preocuparnos...  
- ¿Como cuando el coma que tuvo? Sí, si nos hubiera dicho antes que oía una voz extraña tal vez hubieramos podido hacer algo para evitar que pasara por tanto sufrimiento.  
- Pero así es Cloud, ¿qué le podemos hacer? Le gusta ocultar sus sentimientos de esa manera para evitar que nosotros suframos...  
- Aunque después nos haga más daño...  
- Sí, es algo que él no entiende.  
- Entonces... ¿por qué se perdió por tanto tiempo?... ¿tú crees que sea por...?  
- ¡¡Oigan!! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen el chisme ya! - les grita Barret, ya cansado de tanto oír de Cloud (pero qué quieren que se haga, si Cait Shit y Red XIII se preocupan mucho por su líder).  
- Perdón - dice Red XIII.  
- Lo sentimos - corrobora Cait Shit.  
- Así está mejor, además, será mejor que peleemos con unos cuantos monstruos para recuperar algo de experiencia - dice Barret, aún haciéndose el muy responsable.  
- ¡¿Entonces puedo ser el líder?! ¡Qué bien! - Cid se ve muy feliz.  
- Sí, hombre, como tú digas.  
Shera sólo se ríe... pero piensa "Pobre Cloud... de seguro estuvo todos estos días pensando en esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes..." suspira " pero creo que esto es algo que sus compañeros tan vez nunca lleguen a entender" agrega al ver a su esposo saltando de alegría.  
  
  
  
- ¡Aaachuuuuuú!  
- Salud, jefe.  
- Gracias, Yuffie. Hummmmm... nos falta mucho... ¿les parece si peleamos un poco?  
- ¡Sí! - grita la ninja - sirve de que subimos de nivel las materias que aún no alcanzan el MASTER.  
A Cloud siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia ver a Yuffie tan emocionada por ese tipo de cosas, claro, graciosa cuando no se está robando las materias de los demás.  
Yuffie se echa a correr, seguida muy de cerca por Cloud.  
Tifa y Vincent los observan.  
Ella se sienta y dice:  
- Se comportan como niños los dos.  
- Es verdad - Vincent muestra lo más parecido a una sonrisa en él.  
Silencio... ven a los "pequeños" correr de un lado a otro buscando monstruos... si hay problemas los ayudarán...  
- Dime Vincent... ¿fuí muy dura con Cloud?  
- ... ¿Mmh? ... ¿Dura?  
- Sí - baja la mirada.  
Silencio.  
- No, Tifa, no lo creo.  
- ¿No? - Tifa voltea a verlo algo sorprendida.  
- No... Cloud es algo... difícil...   
- No te entiendo, Vincent.  
- Bueno... digamos que tú eres la que le ha tenido más paciencia de todos...   
- ¿Yo? Aunque... esa vez perdí la cabeza... estaba demasiado enojada con él por haberme...  
Se detuvo... ¿haberme? - "habernos" hecho eso... dejarme... - oops... de nuevo - "dejarnos" solos en estos momentos tan importantes.  
Vincent sonríe por segunda vez en el día.  
- Tifa... tú eres admirable... pero no debes de pensar que toda la carga la tienes tú... todos somos un equipo...  
Tifa sonríe... pero no del todo convencida...  
Siempre ha sentido esa obligación de cuidar de Cloud... de su amigo Cloud... pero lo más seguro es que ese niño no se de cuenta de los sentimientos de ella jamás...  
- Demasiado ocupado... - susurra ella.  
  
  
  
Laila lee con interés los reportes de las personas que intervinieron en los sucesos que ocurrieron el año pasado...   
Pero había algunos que llamaban su atención en particular...  
- Aeris Gainsborough... Ancient... Muerta... Sephiroth... Amenaza... Muerto... Cloud Strife... clon incompleto de Sephiroth... héroe... Tonterías...  
Deja caer con gracia teatral los papeles para suspirar sonoramente e inclinarse en el respaldo de su silla de nuevo...  
Mira las fotografías de las personas que "salvaron el planeta"... "los ilusos que salvaron el planeta"...  
- No hay nada que salvar... - murmura la chica pelirroja... - cuando yo obtenga el poder de los Ancient, todo será mío... yo... yo... yo demostraré que tengo el...  
- ¡Señorita Laila!  
- ¡¿Qué nadie toca la puerta aquí?! - se exaspera ella.  
- Lo siento - se disculpa humildemente la secretaria - es que... ya sabemos en dónde se encuentra el señor Valentine... la persona que usted dijo estar muy interesada en conocer...  
- Sí... ¿y los otros...?  
- Eso también quería informarle... misteriosamente... están juntos de nuevo... bueno, están en dos grupos...  
Laila esboza una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y juguetea con una pluma.  
- ¿Quiere que envíe a alguien, señorita?  
- No, yo iré con Valentine...  
- Pero... el otro grupo...  
- Que vaya ese TURK... - casi escupe la palabra a fuerza, con un gesto de desprecio.  
- Está bien, yo le informo - la chica hace una reverencia antes de retirarse.  
El silencio reina de nuevo en el despacho de Laila "Shinra"... La foto de Valentine entre sus manos... el ex-Turk...  
- No saben con quien se meten... Nos veremos la cara pronto... "salvadores del planeta"...  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡Por fin!! El tercer capítulo arriba ^^, lo sé, esto va muy lento y parece una mala serie de acción estadounidense, pero les prometo que mejorará ^^. No he abandonado este proyecto. Le agradezco a todos los que han leído este fic, dejen un review, aunque sea, sé bien que no muchos leen fics de FFVII y más si están en español ñ_ñ', pero esto se va poner interesante con el paso del tiempo, je, je...  
¿Por qué Laila está tan interesada en Vincent? ¿Por qué tanto desprecio a Reno (a parte de que es (o era) un Turk ~_~')? Para los que les gusta el CloudxTifa, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, algo hay de eso ^^, chao, nos vemos ^^. 


	4. Bajo la luz de las estrellas

Final Fantasy no me pertenece, es de Square Soft y de Eidos. Hola, aquí de nuevo, por fin ._.' Je, je, aquí está, un pedacito de un Cloud x Tifa, que, aunque prefiero a Aeris (^-~), Tifa no me cae mal y se me hace una buena pareja para Cloud ^^'. ¡Por cierto! La visita de otro de los ex-Turks ^^... je, je. Bueno, no los entretengo más, disfruten. (I support Aeris x Squall, because it not exists in the reality XD)   
Atte: Kini-chan   
FINAL FANTASY VII   
"Gracias a todos por apoyarme siempre, gracias amigos" Cloud Strife   
NOSOTROS SOMOS LA DIFERENCIA   
4.- Bajo la luz de las estrellas   
  
- ¡¡Mira mis materias, Cloud-san!! - grita Yuffie - ¡Tienen un nivel mucho más alto que las tuyas! - ¿¡Tus materias!? Son de todos, Yuffie ¬¬*. - A que no, todos firmaron para que yo me pudiera quedar con ellas - dijo la ninja, sacando la lengua. - Agh, ven acá, niña tramposa T_T*. Mientras Cloud corretea a Yuffie, Vincent y Tifa toman café tranquilamente en su hora de descanso. - Al menos hemos subido de experiencia gracias a eso - sonríe Tifa, divertida. - Tifa... - ¿Mmm? La chica de cabello café volteó a ver a su compañero. Era curioso como antes raramente se dirigían la palabra y en este último viaje habían permanecido juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Tal vez era que Cloud estaba en un abismo emocional que solamente Yuffie podía aliviar, de forma inconsiente, y Tifa ya no quería pensar más en eso... Aunque Vincent le insistía que pensara... - Creo que Cloud y tú deberían de hacer las pases por el bien de ambos... - ¿Las pases?... Por... ¿por qué lo dices...? Estamos... estamos bien... - Tifa, no están bien. Sobre todo Cloud... pero él tiene un problema que tal vez nosotros jamás podremos solucionar... La sola insinuación de ese "problema" hizo que Lockheart sintiera el viento helado estrellándose en su rostro... que se estremeciera... - Pero tú... no me gusta verte así... ¡Con tu ayuda puedes hacer que Cloud se sienta mejor! Los ojos rubí de Tifa se encontraron con los de Vincent. Se le hacía ya bastante extraño que Valentine se preocupara por esas cosas... y ahora le decía... esto... Se sonrojó. - ¿Qué tratas de decir...? - Que él y tú deberían de tener una cita...   
  
  
- Rocket Town está ya relativamente cerca - anunció Cid, muy ufano de ser el líder, seguido de una Shera sonriente por la fuerza y de un cansado equipo de tanto corretear por conseguir experiencia. - Extrañamente, nuestras materias nunca suben de nivel - dice Cait Shit. - Sí, sólo las de Yuffie lo hacen ._. ... - No sé cómo le hace para lograr eso - opina de nuevo el gatito, siendo respaldado por el asentamiento de Red XIII. - Agh, ya basta de hablar de tonterías... aunque, es cierto, esa niña tiene algo - Barret se une a la opinión general, mientras que Cid sigue celebrando que es un gran líder y Shera no puede creer que un grupo como ese haya salvado al mundo el año pasado. - Exacto, díficil de creer... Todos se volvieron... era.. él... - ¡¡TURK!! - Qué manera de recibir... Había dicho varias palabras a la vez. Un gran logro para él. - Usted se llama... Shera no entendía por qué todos habían retrocedido de pronto al ver a aquella persona vestida de traje de etiqueta negro. - Rude, mi querida señora. La mujer sonrió. Cid frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué quieres, turk? - preguntó Barret, poniéndose en posición de ataque. - Ex-turk - corrigió él - Tienen problemas graves y aún no lo saben... - ¿Problemas? ¿Con las personas de Genki Inc.? - Red XIII se adelantó cuidadosamente. Rude asistió lentamente. - Quiero trabajar con ustedes... - ¿¡Cómo sabremos que no eres un espía!? - gritó Cid, poniéndo su arma muy cerca del cuello de Rude. - No lo saben...   
  
  
- ¡No digas tonterías, Vincent! - Tifa estaba completamente roja. - No creo que sean tonterías - dió un pequeño sorbo a su café - sabes que no es de mi agrado decir tonterías, no es mi estilo. Tifa lo miró un rato más, para luego bajar la mirada, totalmente roja... Una cita, Cloud y ella... - ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡No!! ¡¿Qué cosas dices, Vincent?! - la chica jaloneaba una y otra vez al ex-turk, sonrojada, sin poder dejar de gritar. Valentine no se quejó... pero era obvio que se estaba ahogando. - ¿Hmmm? Algo muy raro está pasando con ellos - observó Yuffie, deteniendo su loca carrera. Cloud se detuvo también, recobró la compustura y se acercó hacia ellos... - ¿Pasa algo malo? - preguntó el rubio líder, con una actitud bastante cambiada. - Eh... La chica de inmediato soltó a Vincent, quien recuperó el aliento de una manera bastante propia de él, en silencio. - Cloud, yo creo que... Tifa y tú necesitan tiempo... a solas... - empezó Vincent, en voz baja, pero bastante audible. Ella sintió como la sangre a su rostro... - ¿Tifa y yo? - Cloud esboza una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se logra definir por qué. - Cloud... - Vincent... creo que te estás confundiendo... Ahora Cloud se veía serio, no, seguía con esa sonrisa extraña, como si no quisiera que lo leyeran... Tifa bajó la mirada. Pero Vincent no parecía querer desistir. - Creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Cloud, necesitamos un líder capaz para dirigirnos, si tú estás distraído, nos vamos a pique todos, y pienso que Tifa es la única que puede ayudarte... Al fin, Tifa se atrevió a mirar a Strife, él tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Pero luego volteó, la vió largamente. Sonrió. - ¿Tú... quieres ayudarme? - Cloud... yo... Sonrió otra vez. - ¡Ah! ¿Qué hacen así todos tan sentimentales? - Yuffie se cuelga del cuello de Cloud - ¡Vamos a seguir subiendo el nivel de las materias! - Esta ves no me ganarás, Kisaragi T_T. - Eso ya lo veremos ^.~. Tifa apenas pudo sonreír cuando los vió alejarse...   
  
  
- Eso es muy sospechoso, no deberíamos de confiar en él ¬¬... - Cierto, cierto T_T. Rude sonreía sin parar mientras el peculiar grupo discutía el asunto y Shera sólo movía su cabeza negativamente, en señal de desaliento... Sin embargo, de pronto la voz del ex-turk se escuchó, fuerte y clara. - Deberían darse prisa... Genki está por atacar Rocket Town... - ¡¿Cómo?! - Cid avienta a todos los demás para ponerse en frente. Shera se lleva una mano al pecho, con un gesto de angustia. - ¿Qué? - Red XIII se adelanta. Rude se aclara la garganta. - Reno atacará Rocket Town...   
  
  
Las estrellas brillaban... la Luna es la luz más fuerte que hay en el firmamento... la noche sería totalmente negra si no fuera por ella y las pequeñas estrellas... - Cloud... - La noche está tan oscura... pero la Luna brilla... Tifa lo miró y él a ella. La chica de ojos rubí sacudió su cabellera con gracia. - Siempre hay luz hasta en la más profunda oscuridad, Cloud. - Sí... así debe ser... - bajó la mirada. - ... ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en refugiarte en la oscuridad...? Somos amigos... Cloud, puedes confiar en mí... Cloud la vió de nuevo... - Tifa... gracias, pero... ¿de verdad quieres ayudarme? - ¿Eh? - ella abrió mucho los ojos mientras él se ponía de pie. - No lo sabes, Tifa... es que, no quiero preocuparlos... no quiero preocuparte por cosas que siento que no entiendo... - Oh... es... sobre Aeris, ¿verdad? - la chica miró la Luna de nuevo. Tan brillante. - No se trata sólo de Aeris... - ¿No es sólo sobre Aeris? - Tifa lo miró confundida, ¿a qué se refería? - Es que... no lo sé... ¿nunca has sentido como que la oscuridad te consume a veces...? Tifa negó con la cabeza. No entendía, no entendía nada. Sólo sabía que algo estaba mal, que algo estaba muy mal... - Cloud... - Pero yo... tengo que seguir liderándolos, ¿no? - él sonrió. Ella no dijo nada. Sólo se levantó lentamente y fue a abrazarlo. Recargó su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras éste abría los ojos y luego los cerraba con fuerza. Ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía...   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ¡Por fin subí este capítulo! ^^ sí, está muy corto, pero ya voy a empezar el próximo :P , es que se me olvida que tengo este fic en proceso, tan bueno que está ^^, pero con los otros ~ ~', je, trataré de actualizarlo más seguido. Sí, hay un romance para Yuffie, con un chico creado por mí, que saldrá más adelante (muy kawai ^^). Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad que los aprecio mucho. ¡Eso, chicos, adelante! ¿qué creen que le ocurra a Cloud? Oh, hay demasiadas dudas y yo apenas empiezo XD.   
Chao ^^ 


	5. Encuentro

Final Fantasy no me pertenece, es de Square Soft y de Eidos.  
  
Capítulo 5, espero que el pequeño capítulo pasado les haya gustado ^^U. Por acá al fin Laila se va a encontrar con Vincent y veremos qué onda con ella o qué ^.^, por otro lado, Reno ataca Rocket Town, Yuffie y Cloud... ¡Ya, mejor los pongo a leer, nada más se las hago de emoción ^^!  
  
Atte: Kini-chan  
  
FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
"Gracias a todos por apoyarme siempre, gracias amigos"  
  
Cloud Strife  
  
NOSOTROS SOMOS LA DIFERENCIA  
  
5.- Encuentro  
  
- ¿Reno atacará Rocket Town?  
  
Rude los ve, con un semblante totalmente serio.  
  
- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! - apremia Cid, tomando su papel de líder ya en serio.  
  
- ¿En dónde dejaremos a tu mujer? - pregunta Barret.  
  
Cid se detiene en seco.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón ñ_ñ'.  
  
- ¬¬'  
  
- No se preocupen por mí, señores. Vayan a detener a los malvados que atacan nuestra ciudad - dice valientemente Shera.  
  
- ¿Está segura? - Red XIII se acerca a ella.  
  
- Sí - ella asiste.  
  
- Entonces quédate acá en... ¡esa ciudad!  
  
Fué la primera ciudad que señaló... la primera ciudad es...  
  
- ¿Nibelheim?  
  
- Sí, eso, Nibelheim, como se llame...  
  
- El pueblo natal de Cloud y Tifa - informa Cait Shit.  
  
- Así es... el pueblo natal de Tifa... - susurra Rude.  
  
(Nota de Kini: ¿Soy yo la única que recuerda que a Rude le gustaba Tifa ^-~?)  
  
~°~  
  
El mar se mostraba ante ellos.  
  
- Increíble que hemos llegado tan rápido - dijo Vincent, mientras el viento jugaba con su oscuro cabello.  
  
- Más allá del mar... ¡Está Wutai! - Yuffie señala en dirección a su pueblo, triunfante.  
  
- ¿Pero cómo iremos hasta allá? - se preguntó Tifa - ¿Eh, Cloud? ¿Cloud?  
  
Tifa lo observó, no estaba poniendo atención. El chico sólo miraba al horizonte... con la mirada perdida.  
  
- ¡¡Cloud!!  
  
- ¡Ah, sí! Deja... lo pienso ^_^...  
  
El rubio hizo un gesto... sí, eso significaba que estaba pensando...  
  
Un enorme ruido los hizo estremecerse... un ruido familiar...  
  
- ¡Es un Highwind!  
  
Pero no era su Highwind... la enorme nave se posó muy cerca de ellos...  
  
- Ouh... Jefe... ni siquiera recuerdas en dónde dejamos nuestro Highwind, ¿verdad? - preguntó la ninja, sin quitar la vista de la nave que aterrizaba frente a ellos.  
  
Cloud no respondió.  
  
La compuerta principal de la nave se abrió... una mujer pelirroja de cabello corto salió de ella.  
  
- ¿Ustedes son... los guerreros que luchan por la Tierra, verdad?  
  
- Tú debes de ser Laila... - dijo Strife, totalmente serio.  
  
- Así es... - ella sonrió - Laila Genki...  
  
- Laila... Laila... eres... Laila Shinra, ¿no es así?  
  
Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la persona que se lo dijo.  
  
- Vincent Valentine... ex-turk - trató de sonreír de nuevo - hay tantas cosas por decir... Pero, ahora lo que quiero es la energía Mako que se almacena en tu interior...  
  
Dicho esto muchos soldados bajaron de la nave, propiedad de Laila.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Ven por la energía Mako, Lai-chan... - dijo Vincent, antes de ponerse en guardia.  
  
- ¿Lai-chan? - preguntó Tifa, antes de ponerse también en su pose de pelea.  
  
- ¡¡Nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas, Valentine!! - replicó Kisaragi, sacando sus materias, dando a la vez el primer golpe - ¡¡Fire 3!!  
  
De la pequeña materia salió desprendido el fuego característico, de gran poder por el nivel al que pertenecía.  
  
- No se enfrenten a la ninja Yuffie o se arrepentirán - dice Yuffie, guiñando el ojo.  
  
Tifa, que siempre ha preferido los golpes a puño limpio, acababa con los hombres de Laila, quien sólo la miraba desafiante... de tanto ver a su pelirroja enemiga no se había percatado de que Cloud no se había movido un centímetro.  
  
- ¡¡Cloud!! - de nuevo se veía tan ido... no estaba ahí... simplemente... veía hacia el infinito... perdido en algún lugar... como cuando estuvo en el coma...  
  
La chica de ojos rubí sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.  
  
- ¡¡Cloud, despierta!! ¡¡Te van a atacar!!  
  
No... nada...  
  
Laila lo observó también... ese tipo estaba loco.  
  
- Maténlo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cloud!!!  
  
- ¡¡Invoco a Shiva!!  
  
Strife al fin parpadeó. Shiva estaba frente a él, había congelado a todos los enemigos. Era Shiva de Vincent. El Summon volteó a ver al líder del grupo, preocupada.  
  
- Shiva... - Cloud la observó por un momento, luego vió a Vincent, parecía reclamarle algo con la mirada... algo así como "¡DESPIERTA!"  
  
Cloud sacudió levemente la cabeza...   
  
- No puedo...  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Yuffie se volvió a ver a Cloud, incluso Leviathan, el Summon favorito de la ninja también lo hizo.  
  
- No puedo salvarla... no puedo... ¡No Puedo!  
  
- Cloud - Tifa ya no sabía qué hacer...  
  
- No entiendo nada de eso, ni me interesa - dijo Laila - ¡Traigánmelos a todos!  
  
Los hombres de Laila Shinra se acercaron a Cloud y a los demás.  
  
Strife los miró... ido... no podía más...  
  
De pronto, un gran poder emergió de las profundidades de la Tierra, haciendo que todos volaran por los aires...  
  
~°~  
  
- ¡¡Ay!! ¿En dónde estoy? - Yuffie sacudió la cabeza - ¿Mhm? - miró a su alrededor - ¿En dónde están todos?  
  
La chica se puso de pie y empezó a gritar.  
  
- ¡¡Tifa-san!! ¡¡Valentine!! ¡¡Jefe!!... ¡¡¡CLOUD!!!  
  
Ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido.  
  
- Mmmm... ¿Yuffie?  
  
- ¡¿Jefe?! - Yuffie parpadeó.  
  
Cloud estaba a su lado, tratando de ponerse de pie, tocándose la cabeza débilmente.  
  
- ¡¡Jefe!! - en un arrebato, tal vez de felicidad, Yuffie lo abrazó por completo.  
  
Strife dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, la muchacha se asustó un poco y lo soltó.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, jefe? - lo miró, preocupada... algo raro en Yuffie.  
  
- Yo... sí, no te preocupes - Cloud le sonrió un instante, para luego desvanecerse levemente, Yuffie lo atrapó en sus brazos.  
  
- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¡¿Cloud?!  
  
Se veía tan débil en sus brazos... como un niño pequeño, indefenso. Kisaragi no sabía qué hacer, ni en dónde estaban Tifa y Vincent... miró a su alrededor de nuevo... al parecer, estaban cerca de...  
  
- La Villa Gongaga...  
  
Que cómo habían llegado hasta ahí... eso no lo sabía, en realidad no sabía nada. Quería llegar a Wutai, curar a Cloud. Curarlo, es cierto.  
  
Lo recostó suavemente en el pasto.  
  
- ¡¡Cure!!  
  
Nada...   
  
- ¡¡¡Cure 2!!!  
  
De nuevo... nada... ya se estaba empezando a desesperar y Cloud seguía en ese estado.  
  
- Cure 3...  
  
En efecto... eso no funcionaba... y Tifa tenía los mejores Items para Curar...  
  
- Ayy... qué fiasco U_U - suspiró Yuffie y se tumbó junto a Cloud, luego lo miró - Tal vez sólo necesites un descanso... ¿verdad, jefe? - la chica sonrió dulcemente antes de cerrar los ojos también.  
  
~°~  
  
Los ojos rubí de un joven se abrieron en un lugar que no había visto antes... o tal vez sí...  
  
- Vincent Valentine.  
  
Vincent la enfocó bien... era ella, Laila Shinra... quien ahora se hacía llamar Laila... Genki.  
  
- Lai-chan.  
  
- Tanto tiempo sin vernos... TURK... ex-turk... - Laila sonrió.  
  
- ¿Es sólo por eso por lo que me recuerdas...? ¿Porque fuí un turk? ... Eras tan pequeña, Lai-chan...  
  
- Deja de llamarme así.  
  
Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos.  
  
- Sólo eras... mi tutor, Valentine... sólo eso...  
  
- Eras tan pequeña, Lai-chan, demasiado pequeña...  
  
Laila lo observó de nuevo. Estar con Vincent la hacía sentir realmente vulnerable. Y odiaba sentir eso.  
  
- ¡¡Aún quiero tu energía Mako para encontrar la Tierra Prometida!!  
  
- Tómala.  
  
No lo entendía. Simplemente no lograba penetrar en esa mirada fría y cálida a la vez... ¿acaso se podía transmitir eso con tan sólo una mirada?  
  
La miraba, desafiante... también era eso...  
  
- Vincent...  
  
- Eso que planeas hacer no es del todo una locura... pero sí es muy peligroso. Deja a los Ancient en paz, Laila.  
  
Eso... era un reto.  
  
Y a ella le encantaban los retos...  
  
~°~  
  
Tifa estaba sentada en el pasto.  
  
- Todos... se han ido... espero que estén bien... - abrazó sus piernas y trató de no llorar... por Cloud, por ella... por Aeris...  
  
El PHS sonó de pronto... era cierto, ella lo tenía.  
  
- ¡Tifa, Tifa!  
  
- ¿Barret? - se limpió las lágrimas.  
  
- Reno va a atacar Rocket Town, ¿en dónde están ustedes? ¿Están en Wutai?... ¿Tifa?  
  
- Yo... estoy sola...  
  
- ¿Cómo? - del otro lado del aparato se oyeron fuertes ruidos... parecía que eran Barret y Cid discutiendo, al fin, Cid tomó el control del aparato - ¿En dónde están Cloud, Vincent y la otra loca?  
  
- No lo sé...  
  
De nuevo, se oye la discusión, el ganador es Barret.  
  
- Tifa, no te preocupes, iremos por ti, danos las coordenadas.  
  
- No, mejor yo voy a Rocket Town... parece que Reno está del lado de esa chica llamada Laila - dice Tifa, poniendo un gesto de enfado por primera vez - Para allá voy.  
  
Discusiones de nuevo, pero las voces que oye Tifa son las de Red XIII y la de Cait Shit.  
  
- Cuídate, Tifa.  
  
- Te esperamos.  
  
Tifa sonrió para sí y se puso de pie. Si estaban todos juntos tal vez era más probable que encontraran a Vincent... a Yuffie y... a Cloud.  
  
Caminó solitaria... esperando que todo saliera bien... pidíendole a su mejor amiga que los cuidara...  
  
"Aeris, protégelo con tu poder... con tu luz... por favor..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡Guay!! Por fin, acabé otro capítulo ^^U. Tan lindo y emocionante... espero que se ponga mejor ¬¬'. En el próximo capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje, ja, ja, espero que sea de su agrado n_n (del mío lo es :P). A ver que llega a pasar con todos los enredos de acá ñ_ñ. Por cierto, que si no me explayo demasiado en los sentimientos de los personajes es porque quiero dejar eso para los capítulos de más adelante n_n. Gracias por su apoyo ^o^, aprecio mucho sus reviews n_n. ¡¡A escribir admiradores del FFVII!! Esta gran aventura apenas empieza ^^ (risa macabra).  
  
¡Nos vemos ^^! 


End file.
